Poison and Nailpolish
by CheroChero
Summary: A story about a girl's decision to go to the "darkside". The prequel to Hellking's Destruction of the Sound: A new Beginning Naruto fan fic. Though I think the name changed to "Revenge" Please review!
1. Author's Note and Prologue

_Author's note: I don't own Naruto... This story takes place in the Grass Village and none of the actual naruto characters will show up for a long time... _

_This story goes along with hellking's story Destruction of Sound. I suggest you read it. It's really good and you'll under stand this a little better if you do. In my opinion... The reason why I'm writting this is because the Chero from his story is loosely based off me and the character he asked me to create. I asked him if I could elaborate on Chero's story and why she does certain things. He said yes and this tory was born. _

_I hope you enjoy it and please visit Devyn's site and read his story. I'll paste a link in my profile._

_Here's the story. Review please and tell me how I'm doing. BTW I have a picture of Chero in my profile, so if you want to you can take a look._

This is a story about an Avenger. I know what you are thinking, "Ugh,_ another_ story about Sasuke.", but no this is a story about a girl named Chero who wants to avenge the death of the one person most precious to her. Her story of sadness and struggle to make things right. But this is not where our story begins, no our story begins 15 years earlier in a hospital room in the Village Hidden in the Grass.

Here we see a middle aged woman giving birth to her second child , a baby girl. The doctor and nurse jump into action to welcome the new child. The nurse carries the child off the get her cleaned and the doctor checks on the mother. A solemn look crosses his face. He turns to the father and son and sighs.

"She's losing blood at an alarming rate. I'm afraid we cannot save her."

"What?!" the father cried.

"You better say your goodbyes."

"Tsukiko..." he said clutching his wife's hands.

"Todo, it's alright. I'm just glad the baby's ok." she said smiling weakly.

"Mommy?" the five year old boy questioned wiping tears out of his eyes.

She reached out and pulled the boy into a half-hearted embrace.

"Don, my little Don. I want you to be brave now, ok?"

"Ok..."

"And I want you to take good care of your new sister. I want you to protect her for me. I want you to always remember that I will watch over you."

She then started to sing softly,

"The sun was shining down on me when I was given you

I swore I'd always be there

to help you thick and through

You are my son

my always and forever

Though I might not always be here

to show you all my love

I promise I'll be watching and helping from above

I am your mother

your giver and protector."

The nurse returned with the sleeping little girl in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket with a matching cap covering her pink, bald, wrinkly head. She handed the child to her mother and smiled.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Chero." the mother said smiling, "I'm sorry my sweet little Chero, Don, and my dearest love, Todo ...It's time for me to go."

She gazed longingly one last time at her family and into her arms one last time before taking her last breath.

As the years went by and Chero ages, Don's fondness for his sister grows, and Chero growing fond of him. But as those years passed Todo's sadness grows and turns to hatred towards Chero.

Tell me how I'm doing. and i'm sorry that the Author's note was longer than the story part. There will be more soon I promise.


	2. Chap1 Starting the Path to the darkside

Our next stop is when Chero was seven years old. She grew into a beautiful girl. The splitting image of her mother as many of the villagers told her. She wore her light brown hair in a pony tail, she had fair skin and her brown eyes shone with happiness. At the time her favorite color was blue, so her outfit was blue. Made up of a tank top and shorts. This day in particular Chero was very excited! She had just finished her first day of ninja school and couldn't wait to tell her father what she learned. She ran in the house taking her shoes of quickly.

"Dad! Dad!" she called running into the kitchen where her father sat working on some important paper work. Todo Aoyama had black hair flicked with a few grays here and there that he wore tied in a pony tail. He was dressed in a grey kimono and his face was hardened with age. He looked up with his dulled blue eyes and scowled at his daughter.

"What?!" he demanded.

"I just wanted to tell you what I learned about at school today..."

He stood up and walked over to her.

"You think I have time to play around?!" he shouted, "Stupid girl!"

He raised he hand and slapped Chero across the face. He then repeated this action, but it then turned into an all out beating. Hitting her arms, back and face. Kicking her and watching her cry.

"Daddy! Please stop!" she cried in pain tears pouring down her face, "I didn't mean to! I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

He kept on hitting her.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

Then a young boy of twelve walked in. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was straight and fell into his eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and had on black pants. He still had his ninja gear with him from training with his team that day. His eyes widened in terror at the sight he was witnessing.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" he cried out.

Todo froze.

"Don?"

He turned to look at his son and then at the trembling form of his daughter.

Chero took this break to get up and run to Don.

"Dad...How could you do this?! She's only a child!"

"Don... I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. It'll never happen again!"

"Don't apologize to me."

Don turned his attention to his sister.

"Come on, I'll get you some ice."

What Todo told Don was all a lie. He did beat Chero again, many times in fact, but only when Don was sent away on missions. Todo found out the more he beat Chero, the more he enjoyed it. At school Chero's teachers would worry about her many bruises and ask her what happened. Reluctant to tell the truth she would tell them she had been getting in extra training. They never questioned this since Chero was at the top of the class. Besides, even if Chero wanted to tell the truth, no one would believe her or be able to do anything if they did believe her. The reason why is because Todo Aoyama was up too high in the political standings to do anything about it. So, Chero took the beatings.

Chero grew tired of people asking her about her injuries so, she started to visit the library everyday to teach herself medical jutsu. The librarian, Miss. Ishida, allowed her to read the books because she felt it was highly unlikely that Chero could learn medical jutsu and she felt sorry for the girl. She let Chero stay as long as she liked which when Don was away was as long as possible.. The librarian ended up as the only person besides Don she felt she could trust. Chero even ended up telling her about her father. At first Miss. Ishida didn't believe it, but eventually believed the young girl she grew fond of.

Over the years she became quite skilled in medical jutsu. She could heal her cuts and bruises caused by her father right after he would leave for work. Todo was baffled by how the cuts and bruises would be gone after she returned from school. When asked she told him that her friend's mother was a medical ninja and would heal her. This was a double lie, there wasn't a medical ninja healing her, she was healing herself, and she didn't have any friends.


	3. Chap2 The End of all Happiness

One day when she was eleven she had to take the final exam once again at school. She was nervous and was hoping that this year she would ace it and graduate. Maybe then her father would be proud of her and stop hurting her.

A few hours later the exams were finished and the teacher stood up at the front to announce who would graduate this year. The individual scores would be posted later. It would not be a huge deal if you didn't graduate this year, most kids graduate when they are 12.

He was going through the list in reverse alphabetical order! Chero could hardly contain herself!

"Aoyama, Chero."

"_What?!" she thought._

"Chero! He called your name! Get up here!" a boy who's name was called right before her called to her.

Chero's heart was racing. She stood up and hurried to the teacher. He grinned and handed her a grass village headband.

"Congratulations!"

A large grin grew on Chero's face.

Today was going great! Don was coming home from a mission today and she graduated! After everyone's name was announced the teacher told them that their teams would be announced tomorrow and that they would have to come back tomorrow at 4 to find out who they were teamed up with. Chero couldn't wait to start up her training!

As soon as the teacher dismissed them Chero rushed out the door to get home to Don. She stopped in the bathroom to make sure her headband looked good across her forehead. She rushed through the streets, people congratulating her along the way News travels fast in the village so everyone knew about who graduated and who did not. If she was lucky, Don might have gotten her a cake.

She rushed into the door, quickly removing her shoes, running to find her brother. She searched the house looking for him, he wasn't anywhere to be found. She then ventured into the living room, expecting him to be there.

"Don! Don! Did you hear? I graduated! Top of my class!" She exclaimed her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face. When Don didn't respond she opened her eyes to see her father and two solemn looking ninjas. They were Don's teammate, but where was Don? Where was her brother's smiling face congratulating her.

She gathered up her courage and asked, "W-where's Don?" she asked.

No one answered her.

"Where is my brother?!" she demanded.

The Kunouchi sighed and turned to face Chero. Her dark blue eyes were puffy and red, almost as red as her red hair.

"Chero...During our mission...Don was killed."

"What?! No!! How?! How could this have happened?!"

"Our mission was to retrieve a scroll from the Sound Village. Their leader found out and ambushed us. Don fought him, and the fight lasted for a while, but ended with Don's defeat."

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Todo muttered.

"We did everything we could to save him..."

"It can't be! Nooo!!" Chero cried falling to the ground crying.

"Before he died he wanted us to give you this and tell you to remember the "song". I don't know what he meant, do you?" the male shinobi said handing her a small box.

"Yeah...I do..."

She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the day after her father had beat her the first time. Don had taken her out to the lake for a picnic.

* * *

Chero sighed, staring out at the lake.

"Don? Why does Daddy hate me?"

"Dad doesn't hate you, he's just confused. He lost the woman he loved and you look just like her, so of course he'd be upset. Don't worry I'll make sure he wont hurt you."

"Thanks Don... I love you."

She hugged her brother.

"Don?"

"Yes?"

"I'm the reason Mommy's dead aren't I?"

"What? No! Who told you that?"

"Daddy..."

"It's not true. Our mother loved you very much and was sad that she couldn't see you grow up. She made me promise that I'd always watch over you. She's watching over us both now."

"You promise?"

"I promise. When I was little mom always sang a song to me to remind me that she was always there. Want to hear it?"

"Yeah!"

Don cleared his throat ands started to sing,

"The sun was shining down on me when I was given you

I swore I'd always be there

to help you thick and through

You are my son

my always and forever

Though I might not always be here

to show you all my love

I promise I'll be watching and helping from above

I am your mother

your giver and protector."

"I want you to sing that whenever you feel lonely. Ok?"

"It was a pretty song. I promise I'll sing it on one condition."

"What?"

"If I can change some of the words."

"Deal."

Don hugged his little sister and then started to tickle her.

"Stop it Don!" she cried out laughing.

He stopped.

"So...what's your version to the song?" he asked.

Chero smiled and started to sing,

"The sun was shining down on me when I was given you

I swore I'd always be there

to help you thick and through

You are my sister

my best friend forever

Though I might not always be here

to show you all my love

I promise I'll be watching and helping from above

I am your brother

your friend and protector."

"That way no matter where you are you'll always be with me."

She grinned at her brother.

"I like it!" Don said grinning.

* * *

That seemed like so long ago now. Chero opened the box and picked up the note first.

It said, "Hey Chero!

Congrats on graduating! I'm sooo proud of you!

-Love,

Don"

Inside the box was a silver locket. This made Chero cry even more.

"Don!!"

The funeral took place the next day. She couldn't believe it! Don, her best friend, her brother was gone.

As they buried the coffin, tear fell down Chero's face as she held onto all she had left of him. She was dressed in black, her hair down and wearing the locket, that she clutched so tightly.

Inside the locket she placed a picture of Don on the left side and a picture of her mother on the right.

As the funeral ended Chero stood rooted to one spot as people passed her giving their condolences.

She waited until everyone, including her father, left before she collapsed and sobbed.

"Don..."

She then remembered the song, so she started to sing,

"The sun was shining down on me when I was given you

I swore I'd always be there

to help you thick and through

You are my sister

my best friend forever

Though I might not always be here

to show you all my love

I promise I'll be watching and helping from above

I am your brother

your friend and protector."

"Don't worry Don, I will avenge your death! I will get strong and defeat Sasuke Uchiha!"


	4. Chap3 Team One is Created

She stood up and brushed off her black dress. She pulled on her head band and tied it tight. She looked at her watch. 4:15...4:15! She was late!

She whipped the tears out of her eyes and ran to the academy. She burst through the doors causing everyone to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late." she told the teacher.

"It's fine, actually I was just about to start."

Chero nodded and headed to an empty seat. Everyone was staring at her and whispering as she sat down.

"I heard her brother was murdered!"

"No way! He killed himself!"

"Well, my dad told me that his teammates left him to die."

Chero took a deep breath, stood up and said, "My brother, Don, was killed in battle, fighting the leader of the Sound village. He fought hard and well, dying honorably!"

She sat back down, glaring at everyone.

The teacher stood up clearing his throat, holding a list.

"This list holds the names of you and your new teammates. After today you will train with them and go on missions together. You will over come many challenges and bond, becoming a family. Team 1 will consist of Chero Aoyama, Michi, and Koichi Fukunaga."

Chero glanced over at her teammates. They were twins, both had black spiky hair, blue eyes and both were very tan. One was dressed in a blue t-shirt and tan shorts with his head band ties around his wrist. The other one was dressed in a green jacket with yellow accents. He wore dark green pants and his head band was across his forehead. They smiled at her. She forced a smile back. The pair looked very excited, which was understandable. Chero graduated at the top of her class and even though Chero personally didn't think so, Chero was considered one of the prettiest girls in her class as well.

The twins walked over to her as the teacher announced more teams.

"Hi! I'm Michi!" the one in blue said.

"I'm Koichi." the one in green said.

"Chero," she said holding out her hand.

They each took a turn shaking her hand.

"_So, Michi is blue and Koichi is green...I'll have to remember that..." she thought_.

Chero smiled.

After all the teams were announced each was told where to meet their sensei. Team 1 was told to stay there.

They sat and waited for their teacher to arrive.

"So, Michichi, Koichichi...What's your favorite jutsu?" Chero asked trying to break the silence, giving them nicknames.

"Michichi?"

"Koichichi?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, I like transformation jutsu. You can turn into anyone or anything!" Michi said.

"I prefer any type of genjutsu. Messing with the mind is so much easier than having to physically fight someone."

"What about you Chero?" Michi asked.

"Me? Well, I guess you could say I've always had a fascination with medical jutsu."

"Do you know any?" Koichi asked.

"Well-"

"You must be my new students." ?? said.

They turned to see a man with short messy blonde hair, a grass village head band across his forehead. He had hazel eyes and wore a navy blue jonin vest over his grey long sleeved shirt. He wore black pants and gloves with open fingers. He was sitting int the window in a relaxed like manner.

"I'm Etsuo Shiro, your new teacher."

He grinned showing his bright white teeth.

"I"m Chero, Chero Aoyama." Chero said bowing covering her face with her hair. She could feel herself blushing. Her new teacher was cute.

"I'm Michi Fukunaga."

"I'm his twin brother Koichi Fukunaga."

Michi and Koichi both bowed.

Etsuo looked over at Chero.

"Chero right?"

She brushed her hair out of her face and nodded.

"I knew your brother. We were friends, he was a great guy. I'm sorry to hear about what happened..."

"Thanks..."

After they talked more Etsuo-sensei told them to meet him bright and early the next day to train. He dismissed them and as they left he stopped Chero.

"Chero, wait."

"What is it Etsuo-sensei?"

"I want you to know, that revenge is not the answer. You shouldn't harbor your hatred only to avenge Don's death. He wouldn't want you to waste your life on such a horrid idea. Revenge is a horrible thing."

Chero paused. Etsuo-sensei was smart, he knew exactly what she was planning. She smiled.

"I know that. Thanks for your concern, but I think I can handle my own problems."

"Just think about what I said ok?"

"Ok."

Chero bid him goodbye and headed towards home.

Before heading home she decided to stop by the library to see if she could find about on the Sound Village.

She walked up to Miss. Ishida and asked, " Do you have any books on the Sound Village?"

"Yes, we do in the history section... But Chero-san, that section of the library is closed."

"Why?"

" Yashamura-dono asked me to block off that section for him and his advisors."

Yashamura Yoshida was the current leader of the Grass Village and whatever he says goes.

"Please let me go back there. I'll only be a minute! I really need this book."

Miss. Ishida sighed, she really cared about Chero and wanted to let her go in.

"Alright, but be quick!"

"I will! Thanks!"

Chero smiled and this made Miss. Ishida smile, because this was the first time she had seen Chero smile since the news that Don was dead reached them.

Chero rounded the corner and sighed. It was going to get tiresome faking a smile all the time. She rushed over to the more current history. She wrapped her hand around the book labeled, "The History of the Sound Village". She froze as she heard someone heading in her direction. She was not supposed to be back there and to make matters worse it was Yashamura and his advisors! A short bald man surrounded by a bunch of other people where heading her way.

"It's a shame we lost Don. He was a great shinobi." the leader said sighing, "It's too bad that Todo begged me to send the boy on that mission. I told him that Don was not ready for it, but he insisted. I told him that I already had more experianced shinobi ready, but he was persistant."

"Todo did that? To his own son?!"

"Yes...He told me he thought Don could handle it and would gain experience, but I think he just wanted the glory if Don were to succeed."

"_It was father's fault Don was sent on that mission?!"_ Chero's mind screamed.

She grabbed the book from the shelf and hurried to Miss. Ishida. She tired to prevent her self from crying.

"Are you ok?" Miss. Ishida asked.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about Don..."

Which was true. The book was checked out and carried home.


	5. Chap4 More Than Just Teammates

_Author's Note: I don't own Naruto cause if I did I would cut out all the annoying filler epis... ._

_I'll be updating less often now cause I have school. Thanks!_

_Chero_

Chero stood outside her house door gaining back her composure before entering. She headed straight for her room and didn't come out until the next day for training.

She arrived early at the training grounds and waited for her team. Today she was dressed in light blue. Don told her she looked good in light blue...

"Hey Chero!" Michi cried out running over to greet his teammate.

"Hey." Koichi greeted walking after his brother.

"Good afternoon Michichi, Koichichi." she said with a smile.

"So everyone is here? Good. Let's get started. I want to see what you know." Etsuo said appearing out of nowhere.

"So cool!" Michi admired.

Each nin went through the basic jutsu that they had learned in the academy. Then it was time to show their strong points.

Michi was up first he closed his eyes and did a single hand sign and made three clones. Then he did a different sign and the clones turned into perfect copies of his teammates. The clones vanished and Michi went back to normal.

His team clapped.

"Very nice transformations Michichi." Etsuo said picking up Chero's nickname for the boy.

"Thanks. Transformations are my specialties."

Next it was Koichi's turn. He closed his eyes and did rapid hand signs. A black shadow surrounded Koichi and swallowed him up causing him to disappear. Chero gasped and Michi sighed.

"Not again..." he groaned.

Etsuo did a hand sign and said, "Kai Release."

Chero closed her eyes and opened them. Koichi was back, only he was right behind Michi holding a kunai to his throat.

"He always does that!" Michi complained.

"Genjutsu. Nice job Koichichi." Etsuo complimented.

"I guess it's my turn." Chero said grinning slightly.

She pulled out a kunai and cut her left wrist.

Koichi and Michi gasped. Etsuo looked concerned.

Chero grinned. She send chakara to her right hand, surrounding it with blue chakara. She held her right hand to her left wrist and healed the cut. She then reshaped the chakara and bent over, gliding her hand across the long grass cutting it short. She stopped the flow of chakara and turned to face her team.

"Wow... Chero that was-" Koichi started to say.

"Amazing! Wow! You're sooo good!" Michi said dazzled.

"That was great, Chero. How'd you learn that?" Etsuo asked.

"I spent a lot of time at the library."

"You taught you self?" he questioned, his eyes wide.

"Um... yeah."

After they got over the shock of Chero's vast knowledge of medical jutsu they started to work on some basic chakara control techniques. They worked on these techniques and small missions everyday for the next couple of weeks.

"See you later!" Chero called waving goodbye to her team.

Chero sighed. It was hard keeping up the ruse in front of her teammates. She acted happy and smiled a lot in front of them, so they wouldn't worry.

One day after a mission Chero was pretty late getting home. She tried to carefully sneak into her room, to not wake her father.

"Chero!" he father's voice bellowed from his bed room.

She sighed and walked into Todo's room.

"Yes father?"

"Where were you?!"

"On a mission..."

"I thought I told you to be back in time to make dinner for an important guest."

"I tired to hurry back, but we got caught up I'm sorry."

He slapped her across the face.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to the guest that I had to make wait for me to serve dinner! I was so embarrassed! It's this insolence that is the reason Don is dead!"

Those words hurt worse than the slap. Chero's anger that she kept bottled up exploded.

"How can you say that?! He was your son!"

"Yes, but he became weak, by hanging out with you, babying you."

"You're blaming me?! It's YOUR fault Don is dead! If YOU hadn't insisted he go on that mission he'd still be here alive and well! You're the worst father ever!"

She ran out of the room and slammed her room door shut, hiding herself inside.

"You're such an impudent child! Maybe a few days in there with out food will calm you down!"

She heard a click. When she was sure Todo had walked away she jiggled the door knob. Locked. So, her father was punishing her. Peachy.

The next day Chero sat at her desk reading about the Sound Village in the safe confines of her white room. Her curtains and bed spread were a matching pale blue that she and Don picked out. On her wooden desk sat a large stack of books and tons of pictures of Don.

A few hours passed. She looked at the clock. 12:03 she was going to miss practice. She couldn't sneak out because Todo would check on her every hour to make sure she went to the bathroom. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Meanwhile at the training grounds Etsuo, Michi, and Koichi were waiting for Chero.

"Where could she be?" Michi questioned.

"She's never been late before." Koichi pointed out.

"Well then...Let's go get her." Etsuo said.

They arrived at Chero's house a few minutes later. It was a fairly large house with two stories, Chero's room on the second story.

Etsuo knocked on the door and a second later Todo answered the door.

"Excuse me Mr Aoyama, I'm Etsuo Shiro, Chero's squad leader. Is Chero ok?"

"She's fine. She's just being a brat and refuses to leave her room. Now go away." he said slamming the door in Etsuo's face.

"Well he was a pleasant man."

"So, what do we do now Sensei? I don't believe Mr. Aoyama's story... Chero's not like that." Koichi said.

"You're right. We'll have to figure out another way to get to Chero."

Chero closed her book and opened her locket. She looked at the smiling faces of Don and her mother. She started to cry all over again. She snapped the locket shut, clutching it as her body started to tremble as sobs escaped from her mouth.

"Chero?" a familiar voice questioned.

She turned to see Etsuo, Koichi and Michi standing inside her room by the window. They must have come through the window I left open for my escape she thought.

"What do you want?" she croaked letting out another sob. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, but they wouldn't stop pouring out. She buried her face in her hands and turned away from the shocked faces of her teammates. She had mad sure to never let them see her in such a mess.

She jumped as she felt three pairs of arms wrap around her. She closed her eyes and absorbed the love radiating off her team...no not her team...her friends.

"_The last time I was held like this...Don was still alive..." she thought. _

When the tears finally stopped flowing she was released. She turned to face her teammates.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Michi asked.

"Why do you care about me?"

"Chero, you're our teammate. You're like family...There's no reason to why we care...We just do..." Etsuo said smiling softly, looking at his team with love in his eyes.

"Etsuo-sensei is right." Koichi said.

"Thank you..." she said giving then a genuine smile for once.

The smile lit up her face, unlike like her fake smile.

"So, do you want to tell us what's going on?" Koichi asked.

"You're Dad said that you refused to leave your room." Michi said.

"Of course he'd say that... He'd never want to tell anyone the truth... It would make him look bad."

"What do you mean?" Michi questioned.

"He locked me in my room for being an "impudent child". He doesn't understand me at all..."

Her teammates looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

She sighed and delved into her story from the very beginning. From her mother death to her father's beatings. She spoke of how Don was the only who cared about her and that she taught herself medical jutsu in order to hide the beatings. She even spoke of how she over heard the village leader.

When she finished she felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Her teammates stared at her in disbelief.

"I knew it." she said, "you don't believe me do you?"

Etsuo looked at Michi and Koichi. They nodded.

"We do believe you. What we can't believe is how you never told anyone." Michi said.

"Well now you know everything. Now can you leave? My father will be checking in on me sometime soon...I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Right. We're going to train tomorrow at 3...Do you think you can make it?" Etsuo said.

"I'll try."


	6. Chap5 Hiding the Truth

I don't own Naruto! Wooooo

* * *

Chero convinced her father to let her our when she mentioned a mission. Lying to her father. If she missed the mission then shame would be placed on their family.

As the weeks went on Chero's hatred for her father built up. She couldn't take it! So, she had decided that her father had to pay. Pay for beating her all these years and for sending Don on the mission. She was going to create a poison, but it had to be good. It had to be something new. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She would run of course, train alone and get strong. Strong enough to defeat Sasuke Uchiha. That was her back up plan if she was caught, but she didn't plan on being caught.

A few years went by and when Chero turned thirteen the poison was ready. She had spent countless hours working on it. It had to be perfect. She decided it had to activate when her father drank sake. It was her father's drink of choice that he always drank after he left for work. No one would suspect her if he died after drinking sake.

Today was the day, the two year anniversary of Don's death. It was the perfect day for her revenge. Chero prepared Todo's oatmeal like she did every morning, only this time she slipped in a clear liquid.

She placed his bowl in front of him, as he read the paper. She left him to his breakfast, going to her room. She changed into a black dress, preparing herself for her trip to Don's grave. She walked back down the stairs. Her father had finished the oatmeal. He stood up and left the room, heading for the door.

Chero cleaned the dishes like she did every morning. When she finished she put them away and headed for the flower shop. She bought white lilies, Don's favorite and headed for his grave.

Chero walked past the care taker, giving a small wave. She placed the flowers in front of Don's grave and sat in front of it. She closed her eyes, accidently drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later she felt someone shaking her. She woke up and looked to see a masked ninja there.

"Are you Chero Aoyama?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Your father is in the hospital."

She stood up suddenly.

"What's wrong? What happened?!"

"He was poisoned."

"What?! Who would do such a thing?! Why would someone want my father dead?!"

" You're father is a political figure, that's the reason why. We're not sure who yet, but we'll find out."

She forced up some tears, trying to look like a concerned daughter.

When she arrived at the hospital she was forced to wait in the waiting room. She sat waiting for the news about her father's death.

"Chero! We came as soon as we heard."

She turned to see Koichi and Michi entering the waiting room. Michi embraced her.

"Everything is going to be ok." he said.

"Thank you." she said.

A doctor then entered the room. He had a solemn look on his face.

"I'm so sorry. "He said, "The poison was unique, unlike anything we've ever encountered. He didn't make it..."

Chero conjured up tear, forcing up a sob. Koichi and Michi wrapped their arms around her.

That evening was full of planning for Todo's funeral. Chero wouldn't have bothered that night if Koichi and Michi were not there. They promised not to leave her alone. She laughed at this in her head.

"_What do they think will happen? Do they think I might be suicidal?"_ she thought.

There was a knock at the door. Michi answered it, letting in another masked ninja.

"I need to speak to Chero Aoyama." she said.

"What's happening? Did you find the sick person who killed my father?" she asked, her eyes pooling up with tears.

"I just need to ask a few questions."

"Fine."

"Who prepared Todo's breakfast this morning?"

"I did. I always do. Oatmeal was his favorite."

"You don't think I killed him do you?! He was my father! Why would I kill him?!" Chero demanded.

"Weird things have happened before, Miss. Aoyama. This is just speculation. I'm not accusing you of anything. I just wanted to know if it was possible for someone to have poisoned his breakfast."

"I was watching it the whole time."

"Really?"

Chero nodded.

"Now, where were you this morning after your father left?"

"I went to the flower shop and then to Don's grave. Today's the 2nd anniversary of his death. If you don't believe me, then ask the flower shop and the grave yard caretaker."

"We've already checked that out."

"I think Chero's had enough questions for tonight." Michi said.

"Alright. We may have more questions so, don't leave the village." she warned.

That night when Chero was in her room she thought about everything that happened that day. She started to cry and shake.

"_I killed a man! I killed him! I killed my father! I killed someone!"_ her mind screamed.

She started to sob and then she screamed.

Michi and Koichi came in her room to comfort her after she screamed. After she finally fell asleep they left the room to sleep on the couch.

The next morning Chero awoke to a knock on her front door. She heard one of the twins get up and answer the door. She heard a familiar voice.

"Koichi? Is Chero home? I need to speak with her."

"She's sleeping, Sensei, but I can wake her up."

"Don't bother. I'm awake." Chero said rounding the corner wrapped up in a white robe. Her eyes had dark circles under them and were puffy and red.

"Morning Chero." Etsuo Shiro said to his student.

"Morning Sensei. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah, can we go somewhere private?"

She nodded and led him up to her room. She offered him the seat in front of her desk, which he accepted, sitting in it backwards. Chero sat on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked hugging herself.

"Let me get straight to the point. You killed your father, Todo Aoyama."

Chero stared blankly at him not comprehending what he said.

"You hated him for mistreating you and sending your brother away on the mission that killed him."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I killed him."

"I think is does. You see you were the only one who could have administered the poison."

"I was no where near him when he died."

"I know. You were at Don's grave. That much is true, but the poison was not in the sake. It was in the oatmeal. Wasn't it? It was alcohol activated wasn't it? Very creative. I commend you on you innovation."

Chero was in shock, she couldn't believe her sensei figured it all out. She stood up and stood by her window. She had to put plan two into action.

"You're right. I killed Todo Aoyama." she said smiling sadly.

Etsuo's face clouded over. He couldn't believe his student, his brightest student, turned out to be a murderer. He only agreed to do this to try and prove that Chero was innocent. Even though deep in his heart all along he knew Chero was guilty.

He spoke into the hidden mike in his collar.

"You got all that?"

Etsuo stood up and headed over to Chero.

"You need to turn yourself in Chero."

"Sensei...I'm sorry, but I can't."

Etsuo's betrayal stung, but she was ready for this.

Chero yanked off her robe reveling her favorite light blue ninja outfit. She grabbed her backpack that was hidden by her window and stood in the window.

"Chero wait!" Etsuo cried.

"I'm sorry Etsuo Shiro-sensei... This is goodbye."

Chero tossed a smoke bomb at Etsuo and threw herself out the window. She then ran, escaping from the village she once called home.


	7. Chap6 It's All About How You Perceive It

_I don't own Naruto... Swrry _

_This is very sort and I apologize, but I need my chapters spaced out like this. The next chapter will be longer._

Chero ran and ran. Her legs were burning, but she has to escape. She had to keep running or her village would catch her and kill her. She couldn't die yet. Not until Sasuke Uchiha payed for killing her brother. Eventually Chero couldn't run anymore so she collapsed onto the ground and fell into a deep sleep in a strange unknown forest.

* * *

Four cloaked figures were walking along in the forest heading for home. The cloaks all had red clouds on them. These clouds were famous and all who saw these clouds ran in fear.

The figures kept walking until one of them stopped.

"What is it?" one of the others asked.

"It's a girl." the one that stopped said pointing to a sleeping Chero collapsed on the ground.

They walked over to the girl and looked at her.

"Is that the brat the Grass Village just sent a notice out for?"

"I think so. She looks too young to have killed a political leader."

"I heard it was her own father and that she used a super strong poison."

"Jugen-sama, what do you think? Should we take her with us? She could be useful to the Akatsuki."

They turned to their leader for guidance.

Jugen closed his eyes and activated his kekki genkai. He then deactivated it, learning everything he needed to know about Chero.

"Take her with us and when she wakes up we'll see what she thinks."

One of the cloaked figure then picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

Chero woke with a start. Was it all a dream? Did she really kill her father? Did she really run from her village? Her body started to tremble as she remembered her sensei's betrayal. She then glanced around her surroundings. She was in a bedroom. It was a black room with nothing in it except a the bed she was on and a clocked man leaning against the wall. She couldn't speak. Who was this man and why did she feel uneasy around him?

"So, you're awake. No this is not a dream. You really did kill your father and I commend you on a job well done."

Chero found her voice.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, "And where am I?"

"I'm Jugen. Leader of the Akatsuki and you are currently in our lair."

The Akatsuki?! Chero had read horrible stories about them...But she thought that they were all gone.

Jugen smiled at the look of shock that crossed Chero's face.

"We're the new Akatsuki group to answer your question. And no I'm not a mind reader. It's just people are very predictable and easy to read."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, we found you collapsed on the ground in the middle of our forest. So, we took you along with us."

"Why?"

"Well, in order to make you an offer."

Chero gave him a questioning look.

"Join the Akatsuki." he said.

"But I can't!"

"Yes you can. We can take care of you. What were you going to do next? You can't go home or escape anywhere now that you're an S class criminal. If you stay with us, you will live and we can help you get your revenge against Sasuke Uchiha. But in return you must follow my every order."

"How did you-?!"

"I know everything about you Chero Aoyama."

"So... what will it be? Will you join us?"

He held out his hand.

Chero got out of the bed and trudged across the room. She took his hand and shook it.

"You have a deal. I'll join the Akatsuki. On one condition."

"What?"

"I get to design my own outfit."

"Alright, but the clouds stay."

"Okay."

Jugen smirked.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Chero Aoyama."

A few years had passed and Chero trained intensely. She created poisons and trained her genjutsu. She made sure that in her free time she always studied Sasuke Uchiha and his life. Jugen provided her with all the info she needed about Sasuke and in return she made him poisons.

One day she was sitting in her room making a poison for Jugen. She was working hard when Jugen entered her room.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"I'm almost done." she said.

"I'm afraid I have some good news. Well, it may be bad news depending on how you look at it."

She gave him a questioning look. Because she did not respond Jugen continued.

"You will no longer be pursued by the Grass Village anymore."

"What?! How?"

"They were attacked and completely destroyed. There were no survivors."

"None at all?"

"None."

"That's great. Thank you for telling me. Now I don't have to worry anymore...I-I need to work on this poison..." she said turning away from her master.

Jugen nodded left the room.

Chero burst into tears. Michi, Koichi! Both of her best friends were now dead and Etsuo sensei! Even though he betrayed her, she still cared about him. She couldn't believe her village was gone! Her childhood home, the place where she and Don grew up.

_"Stop it!"_ She commanded to herself.

She couldn't be upset about this. It wasn't her home anymore, she had left it behind when she killed her father.

And No matter how many memories it held she couldn't let herself remain sad about it. She had to cast away her emotions. This might be impossible, but she had to try. If she wanted to remain strong she had to hide her emotions and attempt to be a cold hearted killer. If she didn't she might never be able to defeat Sasuke Uchiha.

She wipped away her tears, locking her emotions inside of herself.

(Tell me how my emotions were this time Dev! Or should I say lack of?)

Chero sighed and returned to working on her poison.


	8. Chap7 Emercing One's Self in Darkness

This is where Dev's and my fan fics collide. Yayness. Read his fanfic! I comand you! XD

I Don't own Naruto. .

* * *

A few weeks later Chero was in her room once again perfecting a new type of nail polish. She sat on her bed in her pajamas still wearing the locket, painting her nails purple. She had made many attempts and hoped this would be the final product. She blew on her nails trying to get them to dry.

There was a knock on her door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Jugen-sama wants to speak to you." a figure asked.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as my nails dry."

The figure rolled his eyes and sighed, "Women..."

When Chero's nails dried she put on her black shorts and black fishnet top with red accents. She pulled her sleeveless black top that showed her net covered stomach. The shirt had red straps and a red stripe along the bottom. Last she pulled on her split skirt. Chero had made it black with the signature clouds that were required. She pulled on her black and red knee length boots and went to her mirror for her hair. Her hair had grown long. It was almost to the middle of her back. She needed to get it cut, but that was for another day. She tied her grass village headband on.

Fingering the slash she had placed through the headband she frowned.

"Well I better go, before Jugen-sama gets angry." she sighed.

Chero entered a dark room where her leader stood waiting for her.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to wait for my nails to dry and I wasn't dressed yet." Chero said holding up her painted fingers.

"Well, I have a job for you."

"What another assassination?"

"Sorta..."

"Well who am I killing?"

"I think you'll enjoy this mission. It's what you've been waiting for, for so long. I want you to reek havoc in the Sound Village. I want you to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

A small smile appeared on Chero's face.

"That's perfect. I get to test out my new jutsu. I wont let you down."

"I hope not."

When Chero arrived at the Sound village she decided she needed some way to get Sasuke to come out and fight her. Rather than look for him she might as well mess with his village. If Chero knew Sasuke, which she did, then he would come running to save his precious village.

She started out small, setting fires and attacking, but not killing villagers. It was only when the ninjas came out did the blood start to fly.

She fought through every single ninja in the village and Sasuke still hadn't shown up. She stamped her foot in anger. She heard a noise and jumped into a close by tree.

A young boy, about twelve or thirteen with a hair style that Chero could only describe as a cockatoo or a duck's butt. His hair was brown and he could hardly be more than a genin. His hair looked familiar. Chero's eyes got wide as she realized this brat must belong to Sasuke.

If she attacked his son surely he would show up.

She threw a kunai at him, but he dodged. He then responded by throwing five shuriken at her. She quickly used the substitution jutsu.

She stood behind him and looked him over.

"Grass ninja?" he questioned.

She quickly punched him in the stomach and slapped him aside.

__

"Come on Sasuke Uchiha! You that much of a coward that you wont even help your own son? Oh well I might as well have fun with this." she thought.

"Hmph! Is this the best the Sound Village has got? A few weak ninjas? Pathetic!"

The boy stood up on his feet.

"I may have underestimated you..." she said quietly.

"Dmn straight you've under estimated me, and now your gonna pay." he spoke, while making hand signs.

"Earth style: sandstorm jutsu!" the boy yelled.

The wind started to pick up. Swirling sand in a funnel like form. Chero covered her eyes trying to prevent sand from getting in her eyes. The twister suddenly stopped, but the boy was gone.

She closed her eyes and felt him nearing her. She spun around to face him running at her with a kunai. She jumped back and dodged the punches he threw. She slapped his hands down and threw some of her own punches. He tried to dodge, but was way too slow, allowing Chero to make contact.

Blood spewed from the boys mouth making Chero grin slightly as he slammed to the ground.

"For a Genin you're not so bad."

He stood up anger burning in his eyes.

"Well aren't you a determined brat?"

"Shut up! What are you? Two years older than me? You're not that old yourself!"

Chero winced at the anger in his tone. It made her think of her father.

"You think your so much better than me when you haven't even won yet!" the boy said, his voice booming with anger.

"Well its hard not to take up a superior tone when all the ninja in this village are so pathetic that they relay on genin to fight their battles for them."Chero said all the hatred towards her father building up inside her.

"Just who the heck do you are talking bad about my village like that?" he asked, spitting the question out at her.

"I'm Chero Aoyama, former grass ninja and the one who will bring the sound village to it's knees." Chero responded.

"The heck if you will!"said he cried, rushing at her, kunai in hand.

He lunged at her with the kunai, Chero moved to the side avoiding the attack, Risha spun around and attempted to back fist Chero, but she caught his fist.

"What about you? Who are you?" Chero asked softly.

"I'm Risha Uchiha."

She knew it! This was Sasuke's son! But didn't Sasuke care that his son was getting his butt kicked? Chero was disappointed in Sasuke...She thought he was better than this.

Chero punch him in the rib, causing a crack that she was sure was a rib. She let go of him, allowing him to fall to the ground. She stared him down, her eyes filled with hate, yet she felt bad for th kid. His father was no where in sight. Sasuke must be a real jerk. Like her own father...

Risha's eyes widened. He scrambled to his feet and ran off. Chero smiled.

__

"Well that's taken care of...Now to find Sasuke."

Chero was just about to go searching again when a shuriken flew past her ear. She turned around to see an academy student holding a kunai in his hand.

"Stupid brat. You have no idea who you are messing with."

The child threw the kunai at Chero, but Chero caught it in her right hand. She prepared to strike the student down with his own kunai, when another kunai knocked the kunai she was holding out of her hand. She turned and saw Risha standing there.

"So, you came back." she said slightly taken aback.

"Of course." he said confidently.

Chero smiled sadly.

__

"He's like Don...Not giving up and wanting to protect everyone..."

He crossed his fingers together and announced the production of his Shadow clones. Chero's eyes widened in surprise as three clones charged towards her in a zigzag motion. She quickly threw shurikens at each of them, leaving one behind. She grinned at she raced towards the real one. She stretched her fist back and struck, but gasped when Risha disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone?!"

She scanned the area and jumped back. Something broke on her foot, she turned around to see a barrage of kunai. Chero jumped back, narrowly avoiding the kunai.

"I've got you now!" Risha shouted.

She quickly turned to see the brat rushing at her with a kunai in his hand. He jabbed it at her, but Chero gracefully danced around him countering with a good punch.

He fell back, but quickly regained balance. Chero quickly rushed at him throwing punches and kicks. He desperately tired to avoid them all, but couldn't. Chero knocked him around like a rag doll, causing blood to flew like crimson fireworks. She gave him one last kick to the head, allowing him to hit the ground.

He stood completely still, Chero looking down at him.

"You put up a good fight and you did everything you could to protect your village, for that I commend you…Rest in peace,"she said, bowing her head respectfully to him.

Why did this brat remind her so much of Don? She wanted him dead, for having a happy life, yet she wanted to hug and protect him for being so much like her brother.

She clutched her necklace and turned away.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

She turned quickly to see Risha standing with a clone beside him.

"How are you still able to move?!"

"I'm a Uchiha! We're incredibly stubborn."

The clone rushed at Chero ready to attack, but Chero finished it off quickly.

"Well it looks like it's time to end this." She said walking towards the boy.

"Yeah it does." he said grinning.

"What are yo-", Chero began, but then from beneath her Risha jumped up and grabbed her from behind, holding her arms and legs by locking his around them he stopped Chero from moving.

"What the heck is this?!" Chero demanded.

"That would be the real me."

__

"Darn it! This brat is smarter than I anticipated."

"Now lets finish this," Risha said, while making the hand signs for the fireball jutsu.

The Risha clone took a deep breath.

Breathing out a large fireball shooting at Chero and the real Risha, but before it could hit someone with a black cockatoo hair style deflected it with his sword. The from the left another person with the same hair style came in a destroyed Risha's clone and then another came in and pulled Risha off of Chero.


	9. Chap8 Chero VS Sasuke!

Sorry this is short...

I don't own the anime Naruto...

Oh and if you want the version of this chapter, the one before it and the next one with all it's cusstasticness then you'll have to read Hellking's version of it...

* * *

She turned to see the man place Risha down. Risha had a confused look on his face while Chero's face was full of excitement, almost pleasure.

"D-dad..." Risha said, dumbfounded at the appearance of his father.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were," Sasuke said, giving his son a loving look and then looked directly at Chero.

"You did, but I couldn't just let my village be attacked could I?" Risha replied.

Sasuke put his hand on Risha's head.

"You truly do have the Uchiha pride, don't ever lose it." Sasuke said, still looking at Chero.

It was kind of getting on her nerves...

"Now who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Chero Aoyama, of the Akatsuki."

Giving a small grin.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she said this.

"And I will kill you Sasuke Uchiha!" she said her voice dripping with venom and a gaze burning with hatred.

This is the man who killed Don...

"Sharigan." he said closing his eyes and opening them to revel bright red eyes.

Chero was ready for this. She had been training for this since Don died almost three years ago.

"Risha." Sasuke said loudly.

Risha jumped.

"Yes, father?"

"I have an important mission for you so listen up."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I need you to go to the village hidden in the leaves, find Naruto Uzumaki and tell him that the Akatsuki have returned." Sasuke told him.

"But dad what about you?" Risha asked, surprised by his fathers request.

"Don't worry about me, just go…Now!" Sasuke yelled to him.

Risha nodded and ran off. Chero smiled. She quickly pulled out a kunai, but Sasuke saw her and reacted with his Fire ball jutsu. Chero hurried into action and activated a huge wall of mud to protect herself.

She cursed under her breath.

"Ha! You'd think I'd let you hurt my son?!" Sasuke questioned an evil smile spreading across his face revealing stage one of his curse mark.

Chero's eyes widened. She never expected Sasuke to use the curse mark.

"Are you truly prepared to lose your body and sanity Uchiha?" Chero asked.

"Hmm so the Akatsuki know about the cost of me using this again. Huh? Well the answer is yes, I am fully prepared to fall into darkness to protect my village," Sasuke replied and then drew a kunai.

Went on the offensive, charging towards her. She took her stance, but realized there was a clone heading for her. She threw a shuriken at him causing it to vanish. When she turned back Sasuke was gone!

She couldn't believe how fast he was!

__

"Maybe he ran..." she thought.

She heard a noise. She scanned the area.

Before she could react Sasuke punched through the ground and knocked Chero upward hitting her chin. Then from behind another Sasuke kicked her up higher.

She gasped for air as Sasuke appeared behind her.

"It's been a while since I've got to do this." he said smiling, "Lion Barrage!"

Sasuke kicked Chero in the ribs, then he flipped over and hit her in the face with his forearm. Chero went down towards the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke said and then punching her in the face.

Chero hit the ground, Sasuke flipped in the air; the heel of his foot came down into Chero's stomach.

"Take that! Lions barrage!" Sasuke yelled as he flipped back onto his feet.

"You're fast. I barely had time to use my clone jutsu." she said standing behind him hold a kunai to his throat.

"Not bad for a kid." he said smugly.

Chero rolled her eyes and snorted. She plunged the kunai into Sasuke's throat only to be disappointed when he vanished. This clone jutsu was getting on her nerves.

She turned to face the real Sasuke who was holding a sword.

"Clever. Using you sharigan genjutsu to mask your self."

_"Thanks Koichi for helping me with genjutsu." _she thought

. Her eyes going sad thinking about the lose of her teammates.

"Well it seems you've done your research. Interesting." Sasuke commented.

"Yes. I know many things about you Sasuke Uchiha. "She said replacing her sadness with bitter anger.

He lifted his sword pointing it towards her.

"We'll see if you did enough research." he said, his tone bitter.

Sasuke's sword was engulfed in a blue lightning, the blue lightning encased the rest of his body soon afterwards.

Chero's eyes widened, in recognition. She had read about this jutsu.

"Chidori Nagashi", Sasuke said, calmly.


	10. Chap9 Victory! But For Who?

_Author's Note: I don't own Narutoooo..._

_This is the last chapter. So if you want to know what happens next you'll have to read Devyn's fan fic. I have a link in my profile or go t Hellking's page..._

_Thanks so much for all your support! I had tons of fun writing this!!_

* * *

"Chidori Nagashi", Sasuke said, calmly.

Chero braced herself, Sasuke ran straight for her. He swung his sword right at her neck, but Chero moved, narrowly avoiding his attack. Sasuke came in for another attack, swinging his sword at her's left arm. This time she was unable to fully dodge his attack and her arm was cut; she grabbed it with her hand, the whole thing slowly going numb.

She did a single hand sign before her arm went numb. She leaped at him reaching out to grab him, but only managed to scratch him with her painted nails.

Sasuke gave a triumphant smile and then went for Chero's legs. Chero jumped to avoid the first attack, but Sasuke's speed allowed him to strike both legs before she could hit the ground. Once her feet touched, Chero fell down, she was now unable to avoid Sasuke's attacks.

"_I can't move!__" __her mind screamed._

Sasuke walked up to her, he stood in front of her, his shadow towered over her.

"Before I kill you I have a question. Why? Why are you after me? Why do you hate me?"

With her right hand, which was not numb, she clutched her locket. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You mean you don't remember? I told you my last name... I thought you might have realized..."

"Realized what?"

"That you killed the only person I cared about."

"What? Your boyfriend?" he scoffed.

She looked up at him straight into his eyes, tears escaping.

"My brother. Don Aoyama."

Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition.

"Four years ago you killed him. He was sent on a mission to retrieve a scroll your village stole from one of our clients. You fought him and killed him! Why?! Why did you kill him?!"

"You're only a child. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm 15! That's only a year younger than my brother was when you took his life away. Don was a kind person who would never hurt anyone unless it was to protect someone he cared about."

If she kept talking like this she would pass time and her arms and legs would return to normal.

"That's in the past. All that matters now is what you've done. You killed many people in my village and attacked my son..."

"Now I will show you what happens to those who try to hurt my family and my village", Sasuke said, his voice filled with spite.

Sasuke lifted his sword above his head. Yes! She was ready! She quickly did a another hand sign. She prayed that this would work.

Chero shut her eyes, Sasuke swung down. She snapped her eyes open quickly. Spirals spun around in them; Sasuke sword hit her, slicing her in two, but when he saw the body he noticed that it was missing all it's vital organs. Turning to his left Sasuke saw Chero, her body was the same, but her chakra had changed, it now had a fire nature to it.

Sasuke looked closer at her, he saw much to his surprise that her eyes were sprials.

"It can't be. Reniegan?" Sasuke said in shock.

"I see that you have seen the Reniegan before Uchiha." Chero said, amused.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

She rushed Sasuke. He was caught off guard by Chero's new speed or was it simply that Sasuke was slowing down. He didn't know, but Chero did.

She smiled. Her jutsu was working perfectly. This was good since it was the first time she had ever used this.

"Ha-ha what's the matter Uchiha, Sharingan can't keep up?" she taunted.

Chero rushed in for an attack, Sasuke barley saw it in time to avoid.

"Hmm not bad Uchiha." Chero said, confidently.

"Thanks you were pretty good yourself." said Sasuke.

"Were?" Chero asked confused giving him a startled look.

He smiled. Chero quickly turned. She gasped as a demon wind shuriken flew towards her, circling around her.

"Demon wind shuriken the windmill of shadow, shadow sneak jutsu," Sasuke said, smiling.

Chero gritted her teeth waiting as Sasuke made the hand signs for Chidori.

"Not enough chakra, looks like I have no choice," he said cursing under his breath as the curse mark went to stage two.

Sasuke's hair became gray, his eyes black, and he grew hand shaped wings.

"So that's stage two," Chero said quietly in awe.

She had NEVER expected to see Sasuke get to this stage.

Sasuke shoved his hand down and moved it to the side, a black Chidori formed in his hand.

"Now die!" Sasuke screamed charging at Chero, bringing his hand back to attack.

Chero shut her eyes, then re-opened them, her eyes were completely black as she released the genjutsu she placed on him a while back.

Sasuke was now in range, he lunged his hand forward. Blood flew into the air.

Chero unharmed, but Sasuke was the unlucky one.

"Transportation jutsu..." Sasuke said, coughing up blood.

Chero was silent.

"I should have known that the sister of Don Aoyama would know that jutsu." Sasuke said, blood pouring from his mouth.

"You're right. Now you remember. That was Don's favorite jutsu..." she whispered.

Sasuke gave a big cough and blood spilled onto Chero's hand.

Chero was silent.

"Risha my son…forgive me…I couldn't protect you…in the end…just like…Itachi couldn't protect me." Sasuke said and then paused, "Risha live on without revenge in your heart, live my son with the pride of Uchiha" Then he shut his eye slowly and gave a small, blood drenched smile.

Chero placed him on the ground. She couldn't believe it! She beat him! She beat Sasuke Uchiha! Better yet she now had a fool proof was to beat a Uchiha. Too bad there was only one left. She thought thinking about Risha.

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about the boy.

"Don...I did it. I defeated Sasuke Uchiha. I completed my promise to you." she said.

She smiled softly clutching her necklace with the hand unsoiled by the blood of the Uchiha.

She started to sing softly,

Chero smiled and started to sing,

"The sun was shining down on me when I was given you

I swore I'd always be there

to help you thick and through

You are my sister

my best friend forever

Though I might not always be here

to show you all my love

I promise I'll be watching and helping from above

I am your brother

your friend and protector."

She frowned.

She should be happy, and she was, yet why did she feel so miserable.

Risha kept popping up in her mind.

The boy would be fatherless now all thanks to her.

She turned and left, reviewing in her mind how she had won.

It all turned around with a single scratch, all thanks to her new jutsu.

She relived it in her mind.

She activated the poison in her nails, by sending chakra to them. She lunged and scratched Sasuke.

The poison she created would slowly eat away at him. Slowing him down and clouding his senses. Allowing him to weaken enough for Chero to activate her genjutsu. In her genjutsu she made him relive a jutsu she knew he'd never want to see again. She pretended to use this jutsu to unnerve him.

It had worked. If she hadn't been able to kill him herself the poison would have killed him anyways.

When she returned to the layer she was praised for a good job.

A few weeks went by, Chero working hard on new poisons. She sat in her room working when she was summoned by the leader once again.

"What's my mission this time?" she asked.

"You're mission is the assassination of the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

She nodded.

That was fine... She would have to kill him.

Naruto Uzumaki.

She was ready.


End file.
